After Terra
by KaytieGrl
Summary: Ater Terra lost her memory Beast Boy refuses to give up on her. The girl who once was Terra is now called Skylar she begins to wonder if she was this girl, Terra. They decide to discuss it over pizza. Is Skylar Terra? Read this and find out.


A TEEN TITANS FAN FICTION

I OWN NOTHING

AFTER TERRA

Chapter One: BEAST BOY'S GRIEF

It had been two months, two whole months since I found Terra. The only problem was that she didn't remember me or the other titans. Sure I had gone on all the missions there had been, but afterwards I would just bury myself in Terra's old room and looked at the small heart shaped box I had once given her. Every day when Jump City High School let out I would go and watch the girl who had once been Terra. Her new name was Skylar. She looked just like Terra, but was nothing like her. She hated everything Terra used to like. She loved everything Terra hated. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they both thought I was funny. Skylar and I would sometimes talk. She would tell me how her school work had been coming and I would tell her that she would do great on her next assignment. Then I would put on a fake smile and tell her good-bye and then she would walk away a faint smile on her face. The other titans were worried about me especially after we came back from Tokyo. After seeing Robin and Star together it made me feel worse about losing Terra. I knew she didn't remember anything, but I think somewhere deep down Terra is still there.

CHAPTER TWO: SKYLAR'S WONDER

It had been two months since that green kid Beast Boy came. He had told me about a girl. A girl that he said was me. But I didn't remember anything. He left for a while he said he went to Tokyo. Every day when school lets out I see him just staring at me. Sometimes we talk, most of the time it's about school. Other times he tells me about "Terra", the girl he says I used to be. I listen to every word and try my hardest to remember what he's telling me. But nothing comes to mind the only thing I remember from before is my reflection in a small heart shaped mirror. Sometimes I wonder could what he's telling me be true, Could I be the girl he obviously once loved? Could I be the girl who betrayed her friends for power? Do I have powers to control the Earth? Did I once have feelings for Beast Boy? Could I be Terra? I usually just try to ignore the thought, but I can't ignore it. I knew what I had to do to know for sure, and it was crazy but it didn't matter, because sometimes I wonder.

CHAPTER THREE: The Question

I heard a knock at Terra's door. I got up off her old bed and opened it. To my surprise I found Skylar. "Skylar, hey, what are you doing here?" I said with excitement in my voice. I was hoping she might remember who she was. "Hi, Beast Boy, I was sort of wondering. Ummm... well… uhhh… I sort of was wondering about Terra and I was kind of wondering maybe we could go talk about her over some pizza?" My heart skipped a beat and I nearly fainted. Skylar asked ME to go out for pizza. I didn't really know what to think, but I knew exactly what to say, "SURE, YEAH, WHATEVER, ANYTHING YA WANT TO KNOW ABOUT TERRA I CAN TELL YA! GET YOUR STUFF AND WE"LL GO RIGHT NOW!" She laughed and gestured for me to come on I put Terra's box on the small table she had in her room. I followed Skylar down the hall, but I was determined that by the end of the night she would be Terra again.

Chapter Four: The Date

I still couldn't believe what I had just done, asking Beast Boy on a date. WHAT WAS I THINKING? When he arrived at the pizza place we sat outside and waited for our orders to come. I had ordered an extra small pepperoni for one person and BB ordered a large cheese pizza (that kid can eat). While we waited for our orders I decided to take the first step and ask a question about Terra. "So, what was Terra's favorite color?" He looked at me smiled and said, "Red, she said so on the first day we met out in the dessert." I made a face and said, "Eww, I hate red I like yellow." He looked at me and his smile faded and he softly said, "Thought so." Then he said, " You and Terra are so different. When I first saw you I thought you were Terra, but it doesn't matter because Terra or Skylar I like you because….. you both think I'm funny. HA" I laughed because I did think he was funny I have since I first saw him in the school yard. Then I asked, "How did you lose Terra?" He looked at me and again his smile faded. He told me the whole story about finding Terra and how she joined Slade and betrayed her friends. Then how she sacrificed herself to save them and how she was a statue and how when he saw me he went to see if it was still there and it was gone. That was the abridged version. After that we silently ate our pizza until Beast Boy said, "Skylar, there was one thing I forgot to mention about Terra, I was so afraid to tell her but, when it was over I regret not telling her, so I'll tell you. I was so crazy for her and I still am your smile your laugh your hair. I'm still in love with the girl that once was Terra." So many emotions came flooding up to me. Happiness, shock, anger, and more than anything else love. I was in love with Beast Boy. All of a sudden the ground started shaking violently. I looked at my hands and they were glowing with yellow energy. That's when it hit me I was causing the earthquake. All the memories Beast Boy had just told me I remembered I remembered all those and more. At that moment I remembered I was Terra. I looked at Beast Boy and he said, "Terra?" and that's all I remembered before I blacked out.

Chapter Five: The Note

After Terra passed out the earthquake stopped. I picked her up and took her back to the tower. When I arrived at the tower with Terra in my arms the rest of the titans asked me what happened. I explained everything to them and took Terra to her old room. I left a note on top of the small heart shaped box that said she could come down when she was ready. I had Terra back that was all that mattered.

Chapter Six: The Reunion

I woke up with a jolt. I was Terra. I looked around I was back at titans tower. In my old room it was just the way I last remembered it except someone had fixed the windows that had been broken. I stood up and saw the little box Beast boy had made her. Now she knew why it was shaped like a heart. On top of it was a not it read

Come down when you're ready, we can't wait to talk to you. I've missed you Terra.

-Beast Boy

I smiled I was finally getting to see my friends again. I went down stairs and was greeted by five smiling faces two of my friends were holding hands. Robin walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Great to have you back, Terra." I smiled and thanked him. Next was Starfire she hugged me so hard my eyes almost fell out of my sockets. "Friend Terra, It is most enjoyable to see you as yourself once more!" "Thanks." I managed to say before she let me go. Cyborg smiled and simply said, "BOO-YAH!" Raven didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded. Then Beast Boy and I smiled at each other and did the only thing we could to keep from crying. We kissed I couldn't believe it I was home and I was still a titan.


End file.
